Forgive
by Allycat588
Summary: Raven's been have a weird feeling some things going to happen but what? Well you have to read and find out! Well pairings are Raven and Robin. Please do not flame me! this is my first fic! Thanks! Chapter 3 is up!
1. A normal day

Hello! This is my very first fan fiction that I posted here so please no flaming. If so that's ok! But still. Any ways I hope you enjoy! Happy Readiing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans! Wish I could! Oh well!  
  
Italics are thoughts  
  
Teen titans tower  
Living room  
  
"Hello Friends how are we doing on this great earth morning!" StarFire said as she walked in. Looking around star saw that? Cyborg and Beast boy were once at it again at fighting each other over who should have won over the last game! Good morning cyborg and beast boy how are you doing? Star smiled. "NO!!! Way you beat me again! I hate playing this dumb game!" Beast boy mumbled. "Well you just don't like it because you suck at because I'm da man!" Cyborg yelled. "Yeah what ever." bb replied, "Oh hey star what's up?" "Oh nothing, have you seen Raven and Robin around?" Star asked. "Well I think robin is in his room training again. I guess he's thinking of how to kick Slades butt. So maybe you shouldn't disturb him." Beast boy Said, " And Raven well I haven't seen her around at all. She hasn't even got her cup of tea this morning. Kind of weird, but that is how Raven is but she has been quieter than uaual. Maybe she's in her room still." Thank you Beast Boy! Good Luck with Cyborg! Beast boy turned around with Cyborg dancing around still doing his victory dance. Who'd da man oh yeah! he yelled. Beast boy sighed and decided to play another round with him. What else is there do. Any ways he'll keep bugging me till I play. Oh well  
  
Raven's room  
  
"Asserath letrion zenthos, Asserath letrion zenthos" Raven chanted as she floated off of her floor. What's wrong with me today? It feels like some thing, but what? Some things going to happen I just know it! Mustn't drift in my thoughts must stay focussed. Asserath letrion zenthos, "Asserath letrion zenthos", once more she said. RRAAVVEENN! StarFire sang out side her door. "Good morning, Friend! Are you ok Beast Boy said you wasn't coming out of your room are you well?" "I'm fine star fire." she monotone. Why must she always come and talk to me. Star fire is cool but it's just so hard to concentrate with her on my back all the time. Even though she is very hyper she is a good friend. Her checking up on me is very nice of her. But still. "Raven?" Star questioned "are you sure you're ok? IF not I can fix you some thing to eat!" NO! I mean umm no that's ok Star Fire thanks but no thanks." said raven. Last time I ate some thing she made it made me feel like I was going to die! Never again! She thought. "Ok! Maybe later we can go to the mall! Sounds fun, huh?" StarFire sung happily. "Umm. Yeah sure. Just go ok?" Raven sighed. " OK! Thank you friend!" Star yelled! And as she started to skip away Raven closed her eyes and began to meditate, "Asserath letrion zenthos"  
  
Robin's room  
  
"Hundred-ninety-eight, Hundred-ninety-nine, Two hundred!" Robin yells. Finally after two hundred pull ups Robin was drop dead tired. I know you're out there. some where. Slade. Robin sighed and decided to take a walk around the tower. But first. he thought. "Man I stink time to take a nice hot shower and relax." Robin took off his clothes and let the water splash down on his face. Then he tried to just relax. But of coarse he couldn't ever since the encounters with Slade he's been very tense. He knows his team didn't like him to be so up tight. Every time he thinks about it. That his team no his friends can get killed because of him.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Robin." StarFire said as she fell. The micro-bots in her and the other titans blood was slowly killing them. "NOOO!" Robin yelled. He had to work for Slade and do what he says or Slade would kill his friends.  
  
End of Flash back  
  
Robin turned of the water to the shower. Letting it drip off of him. I'll get him. Slade. Where are you? What are you planing? Robin thought. Looking around he saw a picture of him and his friends. Beast boy, Cyborg, and StarFire were all sitting there laughing. Then he saw Raven smiling. She never really laughed much, or smiled that much either. Picking the photo up he remembered why they were all laughing so hard. Beast boy was trying to show off with a cute girl and he slipped and fell right into a trash can full of nasty smelly junk. Robin smiled thinking of how his face looked. Beast boy always made him think of better things instead of being so 'up tight' like him and Cyborg would say. Putting the photo down, he got dressed and decided to go down to the living room and see what's was going on. Looking back at the picture. I'll never let him hurt you guys. never.  
  
Back in Raven's room  
  
After her meditation. Raven lay on her bed. (rumble) "Man I guess I'm pretty hungry." Raven said. She got up and looked in the mirror. I wonder if they're going out again today. Maybe I might go with them if they do. Hope StarFire forgot about the mall idea. Raven thought of the first time she went shopping with Star fire.  
  
Flash back  
  
Oh! How cute!!!" StarFire ran over to the underwear department. Oh no, please kill me now. I'm going to regret this I know it. Raven staked over to the place Star was standing. "Uh, Why don't we go over and look at the T- shirts they got on sale? Raven asked. But it was too late. "I never seen such pretty under garment before! Let's see. Hey what's this?" Star walked over and pulled up some thing. (Raven: O_O) "Oh god StarFire put that down!" Raven almost yelled load as Star does when she sees a puppy. "Why? What is it? Putting it on her head. Walking over to a mirror and said, "do I wear it like this?" "NO STAR THAT"S A THONG!" Raven screeched. "What's that?" She questioned. Looking a little hurt by the way Raven yelled at her. "Well, uh, it's some thing like panties. And uh they don't go on you head" Raven stuttered. She was starting to look like a cherry how bright she was blushing. "Some girls wear them to, umm, well impress guys." Then I'll buy it I bet the guys will be impressed with it! Because it's my favorite color and it sparkles! So where does it go again?" Star skipped to the register. While star was buying her things. Raven fell on the floor. Why me?  
  
End of Flash back  
  
Teen titan's tower living room/ kitchen  
  
Walking down the hall and in to the kitchen Raven noticed a note by the phone: Cyborg and Beast boy out. Be back soon! Smiling thinking they went out to buy more video games. Most like Cyborg wanted to go and beast boy didn't. Opening the cabinet she got out her tea packet. Then she moved to the fridge. Slowly opening it she saw the blue fuzzy stuff. Gross! Looking around and found some bread and made some toast. After her eating she decided to go and watch some TV. But she was too late Star was watching he chick flicks. Raven even though she was a girl she hated those movies. Like there is any thing else to do. Raven walk over to Starfire sat on the couch and watched. "Hello Raven are you? I was hoping you'd come out sooner I'd have to leave with out you!" Star said. Sighing in a deep breath Raven thought, Why didn't I stay in my room longer? "Raven?" Stared waved her hand in front of Raven's head. "Hello?" Realizing that she was staring off in her thoughts she shucked her head and looked at Starfire with great hopelessness. She'll keep bugging me till I go. Better get it over with. Just as Raven and Starfire Started to walk out Robin entered yelling, "hey team what's. (Looking around)... up? Where is every one?" "Well Beast boy and Cyborg went to get more video games and me and Raven are going to go to the mall. Would you like to come Robin?" Star fire said happily. "Uh sure" Robin said. He was hoping to have all of the team to go. Whoa, when did Raven start going to the mall? It's been awhile since I talked to her. And I have been avoiding Star lately, Why not this might be cool.  
  
To be continued!  
  
Well what do you guys think? I hoped you like it! Please review for me! I'd love to know what you thought and if you have any ideas for me! I might do pairing if you'd like! If you like it I'm happy you did, if you didn't that's ok. This is my first fiction I posted any ways. I'll get better, I hope! Thanks for reading!!! 


	2. Trip to the Mall

Well thanks you guys for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
x-RAVEN-x: Thanks you for clearing that up!  
  
Raven Fan: So sorry this was soo short! I wanted to know what you guys thought of it! Thanks for giving me some tips! I think I might make I R&R. we'll see. In this chapter I made it longer for you so I could make you all happy! I hope you'll enjoy it! (  
  
Metal Dragon1: Wow thanks for the review! So what do you like about it? Thanks For being so nice on that! Smiles I like your story too!  
  
Well, enough talking let's get on with the Fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
At the mall  
  
Main entrance  
  
When they arrived at the mall Robin had on a Red T-shirt and Blue jeans. Star had on a Pink and purple spaghetti Strap shirt with light blue flare, And Raven wore a dark blue blouse with a rather low u-cut her pants were black with her belt that she wears with her usual get up. Like always though she wore her Cloak.  
  
"Where shall we go first, Robin?" Star asked looking around the Mall. "Oh, I know why not the movies or the food court or!"  
  
"Yeah, those sounds cool. Let's go to the food court then." Robin replied. Looking over to Raven to see if she agreed, but she was gone... "Rae?" Where did she go? He thought. Then he spotted her. Raven was standing over by a store window looking in. Robin stepped up to see what she was looking at then he saw it. In a glass case sat a silver pendent. A design on the front with a jewel in the middle that looks like the one on Raven's head. "Hey, what cha looking at?" Robin asked. Catching her off guard Raven almost fell; yet Robin garbed her hand to stop the fall. "You ok?" her said. "Uh, yeah where's StarFire?" looking around they spotted her. StarFire was being followed by at least five guys with tons of bags in their hands.  
  
"Oh, look at all of these nice people buying me gifts! I tried to get them but they insisted on carrying them! Now they are following me like a Cresish Hound!" She squealed holding her hands up to her face.  
  
"Well I don't know what a Cherish thing is but I guess they like you." Robin said.  
  
"Oh that's nice of them well I like them too!" She said smiling happily.  
  
Raven & Robin: O_O  
  
"Let's just go get some food..." Raven muttered. "Ok" Star, said. "Oh let us buy!" The boys said. "No thank you." Star said but every time she walked away they followed. "Please leave me alone!" Now running around the group of admires followed. "Asserath metrion zenthos!" Raven yelled the Group of boys froze. Robin looking over to her giving a stern look Raven shrugged and said. "They were annoying me... Let's go before it wears off." StarFire skipping over to her hugging her and telling her thanks for getting those scary humans off of her. "Can't.... Breath..." Raven managed to squeak out. With star's strength Raven felt like her lungs were bursting.  
  
"Oh I am sorry, Raven!" star said and she put Raven down.  
  
Robin looked over and the frozen group of boys then back at Raven. What's the use...? I have to admit those guys don't know when to grow up! Robin sighed and smiled and walked off with the Star and Raven in the direction of the food court.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
At the mall  
  
Food Court  
  
"Yummy! I pizza with extra mint frosting and little fishes!" Star yelled cheerfully as she ate her pizza. Robin and raven lost their appetite so they just watched her eat her food. "Would you like some Robin and Raven?"  
  
They jumped up from their seats and said to her in unison, "Uh no thanks... not hungry."  
  
Robin and Raven: *_* * *  
  
"Ok then but it's really yummy!" Then star got back to clomping down the strange pizza. Robin Exchanged glances then shrugged. They sat down and waited for Star to get done with her ~food~. After the pizza StarFire wanted some desert so they went to the ice cream parlor. Raven got a blue berry slush, Robin got a chocolate ice cream cone, and star well... she got some thing that looked like a cross between the blue fuzz in the fridge and pickles. "Yuuummm... this is great I'm out with my friends and I'm eating human food. Just like you!"  
"That's as human as you'll ever get StarFire..." Raven muttered under her breath. Robin heard her comment and gave a little laugh. She gave a little gesture kind of a smile but not a real smile. StarFire looked at Robin then Raven then asked what was so funny. Raven looked up to her and said, "just observing something that's all." Robin looked over smiled. Raven Smiled too but on the inside.  
As they were walking down the mall the group started to talk about the new movie coming out called Mid-night's Call. StarFire was scared at the thought of Raven watching an other scary movie, but knew she got over the one that made her have stuff come to life from Raven not admitting being scared. Knowing now that she got over it, Star felt better but still...  
  
Soon as the walked out of the mall Raven caught a glimpse of some thing. What was that? "ARGH!!!" Raven yelled. A black ball of her power fused around her. The powerful waves of her energy swept across the ground shaking every thing and made Robin and Star fly across the room. Also causing car alarms to go off. The black ball grew bigger and bigger then it burst. Letting Raven fall to the ground. She lay limp on the floor.  
  
"Raven!!!" Robin yelled and he ran over to her with StarFire right behind him flying. "Raven! Raven! Wake up!" Robin yells to her as he picked her up. StarFire looked at raven scared for her friend.  
"Oh Raven what is wrong?" She said on the verge of tears. Star walked over to her and knelt beside Robin. Raven barely opened his eyes then said, "He's back..." then she fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Oh, Cliffy! Don't you hate me! You have to review to see what happens next he he! I hoped you liked that chapter even though it was short I promise the next one will be much, much longer!!! Thanks! 


	3. Good BYE?

Wow! Thank you guys! So much! In this chapter I might need might need some opinions from you guys. This new character I won't reveal him yet... But what powers should he have? Hmm.... (Scratches head) oh well I bet you guys all have some great ideas for this story so let me hear em'. Thanks!  
  
Batdude: Thanks for your enthusiasm. I hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
Raven A. Star: Thanks! I sure will keep writing!  
  
Writerofthefuture: So do you like the pairing I made? Yes it is R&R! I'm glad you did. I can't stand Star and Robin to boring!!!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Teen Titans tower  
  
Recovery Room  
  
It's been a day after the incident. StarFire sits besides Raven's bedside hoping and praying that she'd awake. "Oh Raven why won't you wake up? Oh why" She whispered as a single tear fell down her face. She held her hand looking at in to her pale face wondering what she meant by `he is back...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flash back:  
  
"ARGH!!!" Raven yelled. A black ball of her power fused around her. The powerful waves of her energy swept across the ground shaking every thing and made Robin and Star fly across the room. Also causing car alarms to go off. The black ball grew bigger and bigger then it burst. Letting Raven fall to the ground. She lay limp on the floor.  
"Raven!!!" Robin yelled and he ran over to her with StarFire right behind him flying. "Raven! Raven! Wake up!" Robin yells to her as he picked her up. StarFire looked at raven scared for her friend.  
  
"Oh Raven what is wrong?" She said on the verge of tears. Star walked over to her and knelt beside Robin.  
  
Raven barely opened her eyes then said, "He's back..." then she fainted.  
  
End of Flash Back:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the Recovery Room:  
  
Later that night StarFire's sift was over. The team decided to monitor Raven status. It was late and Robin came in to relieve her but she didn't want to leave. "StarFire I'll wake you up if any thing changes. Please you need to get some rest..."  
  
StarFire looked up to him tears following freely. Nodded and got up and left before she did StarFire turned around once more to look at her one of her best friend and whispered, "Please be okay..." Then she left. Robin sat down in the chair that StarFire was just in. He looked around and noticed that StarFire made Raven a get well card. Beast Boy brought her some flowers. Cyborg bought her the book that she was waiting to come out. He read some of it and told Robin he couldn't sleep a wink, because of that book. And Robin well... He wrote a letter to her had a package beside it. No one was allowed to read it. He remembered every word he put in to it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Raven,  
  
Every one has been so worried about you lately... I so sorry I didn't notice enough to help. I feel as if I caused this upon you... I just don't understand it though what happened that day at the mall? What did you mean be he's back? After you fainted we rushed you home as soon as we could. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing the new video games they bought. Soon as they saw you in my arms they ran over.  
  
Cyborg called the doctor and Beast Boy well... Let's just say he was going nuts over you. He cried then every one else fallowed. You missed a lot lately though. Beast Boy been coming in here every day checking on you. He told me he thought you'd just wake up and slap him like you usually would do. And Cyborg was also coming in here to. He's been examining your status like crazy he has every touch the controller since you came back that night... I guess that's a good thing huh? StarFire she's also been worried a lot too. She tries to stay in here all day and night just to be here for you. It's hard to get her out of here. She has to get her rest. Raven, I miss you we all miss you... And now I guess I should tell you what I been doing huh? This... Writing this letter for you hoping when you wake up you'll read this.  
  
That was a great day at the mall. I hope we can do it again some time. Even though you act as if you don't enjoy things I know you do. I even caught you smiling! Well I guess you're starting to get bored with this huh? See, I know you better than you thought! See you later, since I do live with you! Bye!  
  
I'm always here for you,  
  
Robin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the Recovery Room:  
  
Robin Sighed. He felt sad and angry that Raven his friend was hurt. "Why, why didn't I see it!" Robin muttered. Slamming his first on the side table. "I'm so sorry, Raven. For every thing..." Then Raven stirred in her sleep. "Raven?"  
  
She looked at him with a fainted smile. "It's not your fault Robin. It's mine. I should have known it from the start. That morning I felt as if some thing was wrong, but I didn't listen to it. Now I know what I was feeling..." She Paused and looked at Robin. "I must go..." She went to get up but Robin didn't let her.  
  
She felt sorrow and fear coming from her emotions, but she mustn't let them out. Yet, She did Raven felt her face start to warm up and she let it flow. Tears streamed down her face. She wasn't sacred for her-self; she was scared for her friends.  
  
Robin was stunned he never saw Raven be sad or cry. In matter of fact she never showed emotions. He put his arms around her and hugged her. She returned the hug, by wrapping her arms around him. They sat there in silence comforting each other. Robin didn't know what was going through her head, but he won't let her leave him, and her friends. No her family... She sat on her bed staring at her hands. Robin sat back down beside her. Raven sat there looking at her hands, quivering and tears following down her cheeks. She closed her eyes remembering...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flash Back:  
  
Raven fell. A dark figure came up to her. She started to breathe faster and faster. The figure laughed a wicked laugh. She felt terror raising from in side her. "You'll never get away."  
  
End of Flash Back:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back in the Recovery room:  
  
"No.." She sighed. Raven looked at Robin. "I know you're my friend, but you have to understand you can't get into this. Trust me." Robin shakes his head. "No, We almost lost StarFire before. Remember when she got her new power. She left, but you know that we couldn't let her leave us her family, and yours. She looked up to Robin's face. She knew he wouldn't understand. "Please get some rest we'll talk about this more tomorrow." She nodded her head and Robin left the room. He went to StarFire's room to tell her the good news. Back in the recovery room Raven saw the things her friends got her. "My favorite, Purple Majesty." She said as she picked up the flowers. She smelt they laid them down.  
  
Next she picked up the novel Cyborg got for her. He wrote her a note inside of the book.  
  
Raven you have problems! ;)  
Love,  
Cyborg  
  
The next thing she spotted was the card StarFire made for her. Inside it had a picture of everyone. In big bold letters it said "PLEASE GET WELL SOON!!!" it was signed by StarFire and the others.  
  
The last things she saw way a blue envelope and the package. On the front it had her name one it. She picked up the letter and read it. She opened the package and found the Necklace she was looking at in the mall on that day. She put it on her neck and clasped it. At that moment she felt some thing new for Robin. She laid it down, and then tried to sleep. But she couldn't She knew what she had to do. ""For my friends..."" She thought. Raven got up and slowly made her way to her room. She came back to the recovery room. Picked up the gifts and put a note on the bed. The note said on the front loved ones. Raven went to the window and started to levitate. She looked once more upon her home and said "good bye" Then she flew of f going wherever she'll end up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning:  
  
The next morning every one went to the recovery room to see how Raven was doing StarFire was the first to get there. "RAVEN!!!!!!!!" She cried the whole house moved. Every one ran to the recovery room to see what was wrong. StarFire came out crying. She held in her hand a note. Robin took it from her and read it out to the team.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Everyone,  
  
By now you found out I have gone. I know I told you robin I wouldn't leave I haven't I'm still in your heart as you are in mine. You mustn't come after me. Please, I know you think you can help, but... This is some thing you can't help me with. I am so sorry.  
  
Beast Boy thank you for the flowers you always knew how to make me feel happy. Even though I don't show it I do feel that way. And I am going to miss the way you annoy me. Even your stupid pranks. You are the funniest guy I every met. Please never change. I hope you will understand that I won't be here to keep you in line now so be good for every one...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Raven..." Beast Boy said. He smiled with tears following down his cheeks. "Why did you leave us?" He started to cry even more StarFire went over and hugged him. Robin continues to read the note.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cyborg well... What can I say about you? You always had to do 110% that's what I admire about you. Even at video games. It may seam like I don't really watch, but I do. You can over come any thing. You should know that though. Oh yeah don't cry ok, because I hate it when you rust! Oh well take care.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That dumb Raven! Now she is going to make me rust! He said as he began to wail along with Beast Boy. "She knew I'd cry! Darn her!" He yelled.  
  
Robin continues to read... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And of curse Star... Happy go lucky, StarFire. Even if you are to hyper for me I love how you look at the good things in life you made me realize you can have a good time. Right now you're crying aren't you? Yes, of coarse you are. I envy you. Did you know that? You can express your emotions so easily. You are so nice and optimistic. I wish you well... Take care of the guys for me okay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She envy's me?" Star's asked as she fell to the ground. "She always did like me... I wanted to be just like her. She always seams so put together. Why? Ho my friend..." She said as she sobbed.  
  
Robin still continues.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And last but not least Robin the leader. You may think that you'll come to my rescue, but please don't I don't want you to get hurt. Last night you hugged me, thank you. You are the leader and I know you are the strong guy I ever known. Never give up. I hope you can understand. Check your room in the top door on your dresser. That is some thing I like you though keep to your- self.  
  
I guess that's all I can say in each of your room I gave you some thing that's very special to me. I'll miss you all.  
  
Always,  
  
Raven  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Every one went back to there rooms to see what Raven left them. The whole tower was dead quiet.  
  
Raven left Beast Boy her favorite CD she burnt it her self one of her songs on it was Hero by Chad Kroger and Josey Scott. Beside the title said Favorite. Beast Boy smiled. He remembers she let him Barrow the disc. He told her it was his favorite too. They always listened to it together.  
  
Cyborg found in his room Raven's Favorite book. It was Strangers. By Dean R. Koontz. He smiled Cyborg remember the time she was reading that. She wouldn't put it down. In side it had writing.  
  
You thought that one book was weird read this one!  
  
Raven  
  
He laughed. "That Raven..." He said and sat down and began to read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
StarFire Looked around the room and found some thing on her desk. A small blue box was there. In it was a bracelet. Also in the box was a little note.  
  
A friends ship bracelet for a friend.  
Raven  
  
"My dear friend..." Star whispered. She smiled and put it on her wrist. Then sat on her bed and cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robin walked in to his room and looked in the door Raven's note said to and there was a notebook inside. Her opened it and found it had tons a poems and entrees. On the last page was a poem to Robin. He sat on his bed and began to read it.  
  
I felt your arm around me,  
You make me feel safe and peace,  
Yet you can't see,  
You make me believe,  
  
I have these feelings I can't leave behind,  
Some things aren't what they seam,  
You're always in my mind,  
You give me hope and make me dream,  
Love is what I can't find,  
  
Yet I found it in you,  
It's true,  
What can I say?  
I love you...  
  
Robin closed the notebook. "I never knew..." He said. "" No on knew that Raven had these things going through her head... No she's gone..."" he stood up and put the notebook back where he found it. "No, she's not alone..." He walked out of his room. "TITANS LET"S GO!" He yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So... What do you guys think so far? Wonder who this guy is? Hmmmm... Have to keep on reading and find out. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know this was kind of mushy and junk, but it'll get better believe me on that! Okay then! If you have any ideas please tell me! I am open to your opinions! Okay till next time. 


	4. Search for meaning

Yeah I am so glad you guys! Reviewed my story! I noticed some of you don't like my pairing, but I don't really like the idea of StarFire and Robin. (No offense to the fans!) Also I know I made Raven a little too mushy and I apologies for that. But I just wanted Raven to let her other side to show through!  
  
Reviewers;  
  
Just me and myself: Thanks, I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Writerofthefuture: Oh you love me you really love me! (Lol) No really thanks! I'm so happy you liked it!  
  
Dark Midnightstar: You like my mushy stuff? Thanks! I thought I was too sad and junk, but I am so trilled for this chapter! So please tell me what you think.  
  
Raven Fan: Yes I am an R&R fan too! So aren't you happy I made it longer! So now it is even longer now too! So Read and see if you like it!  
  
Forgive  
  
Chapter: 4  
Search of meaning...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Some where across the world, Raven sat on a beach looking out to the horizon. She closed her eyes and a tear fell down her face. She stood up and her eyes were glowing. "WHY! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" she yelled. ? The waves grew and spun around as her anger grew. All the sudden she stopped. And fell to the ground. "Why? Are you here? I thought you were dead..." Raven didn't know what to do any more. She lies there looking out to the ocean. "Why..."  
  
Raven sat for a while looking out at the blue deep. Wondering if she did the right thing. Her past was hard to explain to her friends. Star always asked about it. Raven put it all a way, yet it has come back. That was the past. But it's came back. He's back for me. The only word that escaped her lips was a name.  
  
"Azreain..."  
  
As that name escaped her lips and figure emerged for the water. It spoke to her as black energy warped around her. "Long time no see, Raven..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Mean while...  
  
Miles away was the teen titans sub. It was barely touching the water because it was moving so fast. Cyborg was driving while BeastBoy and StarFire scanned for any trace of Raven. Robin kept thinking of spots Raven would go; yet he didn't know any thing about her. Except for her notebook of poems and entrees. Robin thought maybe that she could give them a clue of where she went. One poem referred to a 'blue deepness that far as the eye can see.' And another had some thing about waves.  
  
"We looked every where else so she has to be here!" Robin could hear StarFire and BeastBoy yell in frustration.  
  
"Don't make me come back there!" Cyborg yelled back. "I know we all want to find Raven, but she doesn't' want us to help her." Cyborg thought out loud. The others heard what he said and every one was silent. A sweat drop went down Cyborg's face. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking..." He muttered. Every one knew Cyborg didn't mean any harm, but he was right.  
  
After a long pause StarFire chirped in. "No! We shall not abandon our friend! Remember you guys came after me why I was getting my new powers! I didn't want you to fallow me, but you did! We are friends and we'll help each other no matter what happens! So I don't care for what reasons Raven doesn't want our help! She gave me help and I will return the favor." Star stopped not able to speak any more. She felt her self start to cry.  
  
Robin looked over to her and felt so bad for Star. He leaned over and hugged her. "I know we're friends and we'll find her." Robin comforted her.  
  
"Yeah! We found you in outer space so we'll have no problem find Raven!" BeastBoy chimed in. Then he had a thought and scathed his head. "But. What if she telaports back to her home or..."  
  
"BEAST BOY!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Heh heh, uh sorry." He shrugged. Then smiled and said. "Teen Titans, go!"  
  
"Hey that's my line!" robin said. Everyone laughed and started to search once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Four hours later... After tiredly searching  
  
"Hey! Look!" StarFire yipped. "There!" She pointed straight ahead. A figure sat on the beach it appeared to be Raven yet some thing was wrong with her. StarFire jumped out of the Teen Titan Sub and flew toward her. "Raven!" she yelled with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Raven looked up at her friend. She was too tried to get up, but couldn't as star approached closer she notice that Raven was bleeding. "Oh no! Oh, Raven." Star got beside her and hugged her. "What happened to you?" Raven looked at her, Then closed her eyes. She wanted to tell them every thing, but they could get hurt real bad by it or even worse. By the time the other titans got there Star was yelled for medical assistance.  
  
Cyborg scanned her body for any fatal injuries, but there were only a few cuts and gashes. "What in the name of hell did you do girl?!" He said. "You fine, but looks like you fell off a cliff repeatedly." He smiled at Raven. He knew some thing's up.  
  
There was a little bit of a dramatic silence till Raven intervened. "Why did you come? You shouldn't have." She looked at each one of them knowing there was no way out. She had to tell them, and tell them every thing....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
I'm so sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get this part up! The next Chapter you'll find out about this dude, Azreain. And also you can find out what happen to Raven. So far I know it's really slow so don't kill me! Any ways what do you guys think of my name for the guy? I thought it's kinda cool. Oh well. Once again I'm so sorry for it being so freaking short. It only can get better from here! And for all of those who reviewed, THANKS! Till next chapter! Buh-bye! 


	5. A story for the lost

Thanks every one for the reviews! I'm so glad you all like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't even ask! You know the answer!  
  
Reviewers;  
  
Shadow_linx: Thanks I'm glad you like it! I'll continue.  
  
Mystic-fox: Going as fast as I can! (Lol)  
  
Metal Dragon1: Yep, this dude is powerful. But in the end he's just a jerk!  
  
Enough of that on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Forgive  
  
A story for the lost  
  
He was my best friend and more than that. Azreain and I met through our friends. Both he and I had powers like one another but he always felt other uses were for them. We were so great till that one day. I remember it so good, yet I haven't thought of it in a long time. I wanted to never think of it again. Every thing change in a matter of minutes. Why? Why was he back?  
  
"Hey wait up!" Raven shouted. "What's with you? Come on slow it down!" She sped up. Azreain went behind a corner. Soon as Raven reached it he was gone. "Azreain? Where'd you go?"  
  
A had came out and grabbed her shoulder. "Boo! Huh?" Raven disappeared and she went behind him and tapped him on the back.  
  
"Looking for me?" She whispered very spooky like.  
  
"Not cool, Ravie!" He smirked.  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that!" Raven monotones. She wasn't amused.  
  
"What? What do you mean stop? Huh, Ravie?" He laughed.  
  
Raven frowned looking mad but she wasn't her and Azreain were the best of friends. She looked at him and gazed at his features. Azrien had a gem on his head like Raven's but his was a dark red. His Hair was black yet it had the same glow as the gem. His eyes were intense you'd get lost in them, so dark and deep. His body was built not like Cyborg's but more than Robin's body. He wore a dark red cape with a black top and pants. He also had a belt like Raven but his was silver and blue. Yet the one thing that made him most attractive was his smile. It was dangerous and sweet at the same time. Raven snapped out of her observation to see that Azreain was eyeing her too. But she didn't like it. He had a glare in his eyes, but why? Oh well, nothing to big, he's always like that! She thought.  
  
"Hey, let's go." He said. They went on flying till they found the place they wanted to land. "So what do ya think?" Azrien took her to her favorite place but some thing was different about it. Raven walked around a looked at her surrounding. They were at the lake and blue sand sat on the shore with many of the plant life filled with blues, reds and black flowers. Then she saw what was so different. On one of the trees by the lake some thing was craved in to it. She walked up to it and saw what he'd done. She smiled and read it. It said, "Raven's hide away." But there was also some thing else on the tree. A necklace with a silver pendent. A design on the front with a jewel in the middle that looked likes the one on Raven's head. She picked it up and looked on the back.  
  
To:  
Ravie the one...  
With all my love,  
Azreain  
  
"Oh my..." Raven turned around to see her face Azreain an inch away. "Azreain..."  
  
"Shh... Don't say a word" Then he kisses her. Raven knees were weak and her heart was pounding. It didn't feel right. Raven wasn't allowed to love, it's not accepted. When they finally broke the kiss she looked at him and saw his smile, mischievous. They sat there at the lake in silence hold each other. She felt unconformable. But didn't say any thing.  
  
"Raven?" Azreain whispered  
  
"Hmm?" Raven said.  
  
"I need to tell you some thing. You father he told me..." He paused and stood up. "To kill you. He told me you were going to turn against us." Raven was shocked her father knew about Azrien? What is going on? She stood up. "I love you, Ravie, but I have to kill you now." He smiled his smile.  
  
He's enjoying this. No why? How? This can't be happening! Raven thought. But it was true her kind loved the one emotion to kill. Love wasn't one of the top things looked upon as some thing needed, but power was. "Why are you in on this Azreain? Why?" She yelled tears falling down her face. The emotions from her trigger her power. Her aura was glowing a black energy.  
  
"Now now, Ravie. I do love you but see your father gave me some thing much more than love ever could..." He smiled and Blasted an black ball of power right at her. It hit her straight on sending her to the ground. She got back up. And he did it again.  
  
Yet she still got back up. "No..." She said slowly lifting off the ground. "No!!!" A wave of her power fused around her then it released it self. Tears were streaming down her face blood on her lips. "Love you can not feel love..." Her energy flew even higher. "No more... NO MORE!!!" She releases an attack one energy ball after another. Azrein fell to the ground. "It's over..." Raven walked over to him lying on the ground.  
  
"Raven? But why? Why didn't you kill me?" HE said weakly. Raven knelt down beside him.  
  
"Because I'm not like you. You have no heart and you should die but I can't kill you. Even if you deserve it." She said sadly. She got up and turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!" He started to laugh.  
  
"Wha? Argh!" before she could turn around some thing hit her. She flew back wards in to the tree. Her body hurting all over. She fell to the ground hitting hard. She let out a cry. She flew away trying to as fast as she could yet only to fall. Trying to get up but she couldn't she fell. A dark figure approached her. Azrein He was laughing his eyes were intense on thought on thought of killing. She felt the terror rise up inside her. Now he wouldn't stop laughing it turn gruesome then wicked. She started to breathe faster and faster.  
  
"You'll never get away..." He said slyly. He was close now she felt his breath upon her skin.  
  
She turned her rage pain and angry rose up in side till nothing could be done. An explosion of black power then white. She lay there limp on the ground. She struggled to get up, she did. Raven looked around. The lake the trees the flowers were all gone. Even him. Raven clutched the necklace in her hand "never again... Feeling only can bring pain to us." She whispered. One single tear fell down from her face. "No more tears no more any thing." Raven flew up and threw the necklace as far as she could. With that necklace went her past throwing it away hoping for it to never come back. Raven looked around one last time. Then she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Back at the beach  
  
"Oh Raven..." Star said. She was crying the whole time. She sat there sniffling.  
  
All was silent till Raven stood up. "Now you know... He is back, and for me. That's why this is some thing I must do alone. Yet you won't let me go will you." Raven looked at each one of them till she got to Robin. "Now you know why I don't like to do friends or the feelings. These can cause my powers to go haywire. And I can't stop that. That's why I can't be happy or... be in love with some one." Raven turned her head down.  
  
"Hey! You know what I don't care about this freak! Let's beat the tar out of him! What do you say!" BeastBoy chimed. "So Rae you're stuck with us till the end and we mean it! Weather you like it or not!"  
  
"YEAH!" Star and Cyborg said in unison.  
  
Robin walked up to Raven. "No matter what feeling will always be in here..." Robin put her hand on her heart. "Now let's go home. And no running away this time got it?"  
  
She sighed. "I can't."  
  
"Nope not going to hear it! La la la! See can't hear you! So there!" BeastBoy said sticking his fingers in his ears.  
  
"And if you do run away again I think every one will go crazy from searching for you! Do you know how long we'd been searching? 34 hours straight! Got that so you ain't going any where, girly!" Cyborg yelled. You could tell Cyborg needed his video games he was addicted to them. Every one thought it was funny.  
  
"Cyborg grumpy... He was real worried about you, like all of us were." Star yelped. "Oh please stay Raven. And I wouldn't know what I'd do with out you! Whom shall I talk to about girl stuff?"  
  
"There's one good reason to stay here..." Raven muttered.  
  
"What'd you say Raven? Star asked.  
  
"Nothing thinking out loud. Fine looks like you guys were about to tie my down any ways." Raven said looking behind BeastBoy's back.  
  
"Oh this! Heh heh! Umm I don't know what's this!" BeastBoy put the duck tape and rope in Cyborg's hands. * A sweat dorp down every one's head. * "Heh he..." He said scratching his head.  
  
Everyone laughed. Then headed home. Yet Raven knew he was watching from some where. She knew he's not going to play with her any more now it's live or die.  
  
On the way home Robin sat by Raven. He held her hand. Then whispered in to her ears, "Love doesn't always end in bad you must first give it a shot."  
  
Raven eyes grew. Se looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
* Crash! * "Hey! Don't make me come back there!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"He did it!" Star yelled.  
  
"No you did it!" BeastBoy yelled back.  
  
"I don't care who did it, because I'm going to stop it!" Cyborg stormed.  
  
"BeastBoy and StarFire looked at each other then started laughing. "Cyborg really needs his video games!"  
  
"Shut up!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Argh! Stop it!" Cyborg yelled again. "Why do you guys always gang up on me, AARRGHH!!!"  
  
To be continued... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Thanks for all of the great reviews! This isn't that great of a chapter. But at least you know who this dude is! Now if you remember the necklace that raven saw in the mall. It was almost like the necklace that one guy gave her. I hoped you liked this chapter. And I hope this was long enough for you guys too! I didn't want it to be all sad so I put a little bit of fun stuff in to it too! Well wanna find out what happens next then you have to review for me! Tell me what you think or any ideas for the next chapters! Okay till next chapter! Buh-Bye! 


	6. confrontation

Hey every one! Well I guess some of the reader's aren't happy with my story. Thanks for your opinion, but please remember every one has there own taste and ideas. And if any one wants me to read their stories, I'd love too! So hey just tell me what story you got and I'll review for you! Thanks! Well here's the next chapter. Happy reading!  
  
Reviewers;  
  
Starfire+Robin4life: Okay, where to begin.... Listens I am a fan of many pairings and I know you don't like mine, but you have to understand other do agree with me on my pairing. The next TT will be a SF+R Fic. I do thank you for the input. The one thing I can not tolerate is the fact of name calling... It's very hard for me to actually understand you when you only call me lame or and idiot. I do watch TT and I have Most of them on tape. So I am a huge fan of TT. Now if you do call me any more unpleasant names, then I'd like for you to write a story and see what's it is like to have people flame on you. It takes a lot to write a Fic, and it takes a little to flame one. So if that's the way you feel for my story that's fine, but try and look from the other side as well.  
  
Lily: I'm so sorry I forgot about that! You See represent thoughts and ideas. Once again I'm so sorry for your confusion. And thanks you for reading my story.  
  
Metal Dragon1: I like that idea very fun. I love your fics too! I'll think about that for my Fic. Okay? Thanks for the cool review!  
  
Raven A. Star: I know! I didn't want to make think Fic so sad so of corse I had to lighten it up a bit. It has really evolved in to a great story. What do you think? Man, I think TT better get home soon looks like Cyborg's is getting really grumpy! (lol)  
  
Thanks you all for the great reviews!  
  
Once again I don't own TT so don't bother to ask!  
  
Are thoughts.  
  
** Are sounds  
  
On with the Fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Forgive:  
Chapter 2  
  
Confrontation  
  
Cyborg race in to the house. "I call the TV!" He ran down the hall. "Oh yeah!" He'll yelled as he sprinted in to the living room. The other teen's followed slowly behind him. Raven didn't say any thing just stared off in space. "Hey! No fair mine! No I get the TV!" Cyborg yelled. BeastBoy grabbed the remote and change it to one of his horror movies.  
"I like this one! Come man!" BB begged. Cyborg took the remote and flipped off the film. BB sat on the couch with steam blowing out of his ears. "I WANT THE REMOTE! IT"S MY TURN!" BB yelled. BB turned into a monkey and grabbed the remote out of Cyborg's hand. BB ran across the room and jumped and the clinging fan.  
  
"BeastBoy! Come down here right now!" Cyborg yelled. BB changed back into his normal form still hanging on to the. He clicked the button and turned the movie back on.  
  
"Damn it, Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled. Cyborg smiled walked over to a switch.  
  
"You wouldn't..." Beast boy said looking at Cyborg with wide eyes. Cyborg smiled and flipped the switch. "WHOA!!!!!" Beast boy shirked spinning around and around. The remote flew across the room. Cyborg sat on the floor laughing. Beast boy was mad he morphed in to a cat and jumped on Cyborg face.  
  
""Aww! Get off!" Cyborg hollered. Beast boy kept clawing Cyborg face. "Argh!" Cyborg took his hand and grabs the back of beast boy tail.  
  
"Eck!" Beast boy said as he transformed back into him self. Cyborg smiled and all of a suddenly they started fighting. You couldn't see any thing but a cloud of smoke and some hands flying every where.  
  
"CLICK, Today on Gurls House..."  
  
They guys stopped fight sitting in a position. Beast boy was biting Cyborg head and Cyborg had his arms squeezing BB's waist. "..." The guys sat there in silence.  
  
"Oh Hello guys would you like to watch some TV with me?" StarFire said with upside down 'U' Shapes.  
  
"Thud!" The boys crashed to the ground. "Umm, are you guys okay?" StarFire asked.  
  
Cyborg and Beast boy were on the ground with swirls for their eyes. Star shrugged and went back to watching TV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Roof of the TT headquarters  
  
Raven sat on the edge of the roof doing her meditation. "Hey..." A voice said. Raven turned around and saw Robin leaning against the railing. She put her back to him and still keeps saying her phrase. He walked over to her a sat beside her. "So..."  
  
She opened one eye and looked over at him. "So what?" She moatoned. Raven didn't know what to say him or any one any more. "What do you want Robin?"  
  
"Listen instead of just sitting here why don't we go to the training room. We'll talk there. I know what you feel, being betrayed and hurt by the closet person to you. Come on lets go." Robin told Raven. She sighed and nodded. As they walk to the Training hall Raven and Robin walked in silence. Robin pushed the button on the door and walked in with Raven.  
  
Robin turned on a light and walk to the middle of the room. "Alright... Rae I want you to know some thing. You tell every one you don't feel emotion or you can't. I believe you won't just because of the past, it doesn't mean you can't feel now. I want you to let all of your emotions come out right now. I know you can control it."  
  
Raven didn't know what to do or even say. All she thought of was the bad past she had and wreaks she caused with her powers. "Robin no... I'm not. Yes, it's true I can but I won't. You want to help me alright then, but listen to me. That book I gave you, they are my emotions. You know my feelings and my thoughts. And you know how I feel for..." Raven paused. She looked at her feet. What do I say? She thought.  
  
"Raven I know how you feel. I read all of the poems entrees and stories that were in that book. I want you to know that I do feel like that to and I do..." *CRASH! * A sound on the other side of the building. "What the hell?" Robin questioned.  
  
Cyborg came over the intercom. "Guys there's some one attacking our base! Get down here quick"  
  
Robin and Raven looked at each other. Ravens gave him the look and acknowledge it was him. Robin nodded. They ran to the control room. The titans were in side the room. Looking on the screen. A black figure hovered in the air. "Ravie...." The figure yelled. "Come out" It was him she knew it was him. Yet, what is she to do? Then all of the sudden the figure stopped attacking. "Well, Ravie. I have to go. So I think you know where to find me. Our special place remember? My employer is in need of me right now so I have to leave you. Sorry so soon." After that he left. Robin and Cyborg was already out side. Yet, they were too late he'd already left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, okay I know this chapter was really short but come on I'm having a hard time with some of the ideas I got for the story. Maybe you guys can help me out huh? All right well, please, do me a favor and review this chapter. After I get done I'm goin to edit the story. So it will improve much better. Well till next chapter guys! And thanks for reading my Fic!  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Autor's Note please read!

Hello dear reader's lately I've been running into quite a mess so I must delay any further chapters. Yet, after April 21 I shall put a new chapter up. Once again I'm truly sorry for this delay. In the mean time I'd like to thanks all of you for your patience and great input for this fic. If you would like to help, please contact me or if you have and ideas and/or comment to this fic. So please review on this story's plot and so forth. Thanks. So I'll see you after the 21st of April. Till then my readers.  
  
P.S. If you could volunteers for a favor for me, please E-mail me at Alleycat588@yahoo.com. I fill you in on further details once I get any of your E-mails.  
  
Sincerely,  
Allycat588 


	8. Drains Like Water

Thank you all for the great reviews! And for those who defended me (hugs) Thanks you a lot! I'm so sorry for the long painful delay but I had a lot of junk to take care of! So just for you guys I'm making this chapter a little bit longer! Don't you all just love me! Lol! So Happy Reading!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Just me and myself: I'm glad you enjoy my Fic! I truly hope you still will in this chapter too!  
  
Raven A. Star: I'm SO SO sorry for the long wait! So this Chapter is really long just for you guys! ;) Okay?  
  
Metal Dragon1: Well you'll find out in this chapter! So see if you can guess who it is before I give it away! So Read on! And I know I love those cute moments too! Lol! But god bad timing!  
  
Mila J: Thanks you for the great counter flame on that jerk! I'm glad you like my Fic! Thanks! Please I hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
  
Shadowlinx: I'm so happy you like my Fic! And also thanks for the counter flame on that jerk, too! This chapter is longer so I hope you like it too! And oh yeah... Can you uh get this thing back in your attic? I think it's looking at me like I'm food... (Lol)  
  
And for all those who I didn't mention: I love you all! Hope you enjoy.   
  
Disclaimer: © don't ask I done told you I don't own TT!  
  
Forgive...  
  
Chapter 8: Drains like water  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
All of the Titans sat in silence. It's been only a few minutes after the attack by Azreain. What were they to do? All were lost in thought till Raven got up. "Hey Rae... where are you goin'?" BeastBoy asked her. She told them she wanted to go to her room. She needed to be alone. All of the titans under stood. "Whelp, What do we do now?" BB asked allowed. No one was able to answer that. Robin stared at the floor clenching his fist. Star stared in the direction Raven went. Cyborg and BB Looked at the screen, where the location Azreain once been. There was only silence and the thought of the one thing... Azreain...  
  
Raven sat in her room absorbing all of the content of the situation. She sat down by her window looking out upon the horizon. And began to meditate. "Asserath Metrion Zenthos..." She hummed. She repeated this over and over. After a while of her meditation it felt like nothing could be helped. Raven went over the thought of a future fight and what might happen but she couldn't think of any thing but the one word... death. Not hers but her friends... Starfire... Cyborg... BeastBoy... Robin... They could all be hurt or worse killed. Raven opened her eyes. She floated down back to the ground. And got up. She walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She began to undress. She reached up untied her cloak and let it fall to the floor. After that the belt was undone and a pile of her clothes were on the ground in a small pile. Raven looked in the mirror and saw that the necklace that Robin got her was still on her. She reached up and traced the designs on it. She followed the chain to the clasp and undone it. The necklace fell into her hand Raven starred at it for the longest time. Robin... She put it on the counter and opened the door to the shower. The water droplets fell to the ground of the tiled floor. She felt her self-starting to relax a bit.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK   
  
Some one was at Raven door. "Hold on!" She yelled. Raven turned the handle of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around her body. Raven made her way to her door of her bedroom. She cracked the door to see who it was. Robin stood there in the doorway. "Listen I am a little busy at the moment and I really don't need you on my back right now, Robin." She monatoned to him in a low voice. Raven Knew they needed to talk. Yet, she couldn't handle that feeling not now. Not when 'he' was here.  
  
"Raven... I... I just..." Robin paused and looked to Raven. With her face pocking in the doorway. He didn't know what to tell her. NO he knew what to tell her, but he couldn't just make it come out. "Look, I know what some, what you are going through some one you loved betrayed you. It here and maybe its not as bad as yours is but you should never give up some thing special for that. And you shouldn't give up on love either. Raven?" Robin whispered to her. Raven now stood in the doorway. Dripping wet and now forming tears in her purple eyes. Robin wanted to embrace her right there. Make all of her pain go away and protect from all.  
  
"I... Robin...I..." Raven muttered between her cries. "I CAN'T!" She yelled. "I can't do this any wore... I just can't do it." She cried to him. Raven fell to the floor silently crying to her self. Robin knelt down beside her and comforted her. He felt her moist skin cringe at his touch. "Robin..." She sighed to her self and couldn't do any thing. She was so tired of everny thing any more. Raven felt so weak in his arms. Robin rocked her back and forth to make her feel safe in his arms.  
  
"Raven... what can I do to make this go away?" What can I do?" He thought to him self. Robin looked down and saw Raven feel asleep in his arms. She looked so beatiful. Robin raised her up and went to her bed. He laid her upon her bed. "I promise, I'll keep you safe." Raven stirred in her sleep a little bit then relaxed. Robin lay beside her and fell asleep with his one love in his arms.  
  
So? What do you guys think? I'll update Monday promise! I been having a little trouble and stuff that's why I haven't updated in so freaking long! And I'm so sorry about that! I know I hate it too when it takes forever to wait for a new chapter on a fic you want to read! Lol! Oh well but I'll work even harder for you all! And oh if you guys can check out my other fics too! I have Fics about X-men: evolution, Inuyasha, and more Teen Titans! Okay and tell me what you guys think too! Okay? Alrighty then! Buh- Bye till my next chapter! Bye!  
  
AND PLEASE REVIEW MY CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANNT TO CHANGE! OR JUST TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! MORE REVIEWS THE BETTER!!! THANKS! 


	9. Looking Back

Hey! How's it going for you guys lately? I hope the answer is good! Sorry I've been really busy and I forgot about all my fanfics! SO SORRY! Okay here's the deal. I wrote the new chapter for this fic! I hope you enjoy.  
  
Symbols;  
  
Speaking "" Thoughts {} Sounds (())  
  
Declaimer; © Don't own TT, so there!  
  
Reviewers;  
  
Thanks for the Reviews!

.

.

.  
Forgive Chapter 9: Looking back  
  
By:  
  
Ally Pollock  
  
(A.K.A)  
Allycat588  
.

.

.

.  
** That morning in Raven Room...  
**

.

Raven awoke to Robin's soft and gentle smile. Yet, one thing ... he was a sleep. She slow lifted his arms and got out of bed. {Much better} She thought t her self.  
  
Hey uhh Raven... How you feeling? Robin was barley awake to see what he saw. Robin's tiredness went away in a hurry.  
  
Then she looked down. {ECH!!! Where's my towel} She looked over to see her towel in robin's arms. She turned around. {What the hell!}  
  
"Hey Raye nice...."  
  
**_ ((SLAP!!!))_**  
  
"Oww!!" Robin yelled holding his newly redden face.  
  
"Pervert..." Raven monatoned. And she walked to the bathroom to change into some of her normal attire.  
  
{Well... That wasn't such a good idea...} Robin thought to him self.  
  
"I'm going to the roof to meditate." Raven said walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"I'll come with you." Rabin suggested  
  
"No thanks... It's only be a few minutes..." Raven could see they weren't joking any more. Robin intense emotion ran through him like a rushing river. I'll be fine..." She remembered last night. "Alright?"  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Robin whispered... Raven turned a walked away.  
  
"I...just... don't want any thing to happen to you... because I love you so... Raven..." Rabin silently said aloud, yet no one heard him... no one at all.

.

** Teen Titans tower the roof...**

.

The wind blew gently from the east blowing Ravens hair in the winds so softly. The day's sky was turning to nights. And all of the city's noise was slowing into silence. The water off the shore was still like a statue not moving at all, no life... All around Raven seamed to be so tried including her self.  
  
Raven sat on the edge of the rooftop of the TT tower. Her eyes closed, trying to think of tranquility... yet she only thought of one thing... Azrein. She knew that azrien was watching and plotting her demise. In her meditation she had such a hard time to focus. Can she win? Her past was locked away in side her for so long, and now it has come back to torment her. Old memories in the depths of her minds dark subconscious now came back in full perspective. How she met azrein. Their first date. And the last of what she saw of him. All forgotten. Yet, now all of these come to her thoughts. And she remembered the necklace... and robin giving her an identical replica just like arzein gave her. Was this something more? That her feelings for robin could affect this some how in some way she could not see. Raven opened her eyes. She felt her chest where the necklace lay upon her soft skin. Her fingertips traced the design as she sat in deep thought. {What does this all mean?}

.

** TT living room..**

.

Robin and StarFire sat on opposite ends of the couch together in silence. It'd seamed an eternity since Raven walked out of the room. Star fire had been trying to cheer robin up. Yet, she knew she too felt horrible. She looked down at her feet and then back up at Robin. Star saw robin's intense focus on raven and star also saw that robin empathy for raven too. She smiled and walked up and sat by him. "Robin?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled as big as she could. Her smile was false and so was her mood. Star's feelings were just like Robin's, yet she didn't want any one to see that. "Robin?" StarFire once called his name to see if he'd reply to her.  
  
"Yeah, Star?" Robin spoke with a tried voice.  
  
StarFire stared at him for the longest time observing him. Watching his every detail of his body and emotions flowing through him self. "Robin... You are a great and true friend. It's hurts all of us to see Raven like this, yet we have to be strong for her... and our selves." Star looked at Robin wondering if he had even heard what she said to him. Yet, he didn't seam to comprehend her statement. Starfire's eyes began to fill with tears. {What could any one do? And could she do any thing to help her loved ones? What will happen if... if raven dies?} And with that last thought StarFire emotions were over flowing. The streaming of the tears fell down her cheeks. Star got up and went to the window looking out to the city's horizon. She put her hands up to her face and felt the warmth of her skin and the wetness of her tears. Her slender hands cradle her face as she let go of every emotion. Her soft crying and tears flowed like a river that seamed to reach far beyond the horizon. Has she too fallen to despair and bleakness of hope? The thoughts ran through her heard. "Why?" She muttered through her soft cries. "Why must this happen to us?" Then a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind her. Those arms belonged to robin. StarFire turned to see him looking ever so gently in to her tearing up eyes.  
  
"You're right, star... we all have to be strong..." Robin told her.  
  
"Robin?" She asked quietly, feeling his warmth of his body and his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Yeah, star?" Robin whispered.  
  
"Thank you..." Both friends held each other. Feeding off of both of their individual strengths. Star's loving care, and Robin's motivation to go on and protect. Star felt robin hold her tightly, not letting go. She also saw robin began to cry. He cried for every thing dear to him. His loved ones... and most of all among those loved one were Raven.

.  
** Teen Titans workshop...**

.

Cyborg was hard at work on one of his newest adaptations to the TT sub. BeastBoy sat in the far corner of the room looking off into space. "Hmm... let's see..." Cyborg began to rummage through his old tools and such. "Now where is that part?" Cyborg began to scratch his head. "Aww found it!" Cyborg grabbed the wrench from the toolbox. Heh, I knew it was some where around here."  
  
BeastBoy walked over to Cyborg and punch him square in the human side of his face face. "What's with you?!" BB yelled at him. Was he mad? He didn't know what was coming over him self.  
  
Cyborg dorp his wrench looking in BB's direction. "What the hell was that for?!" Cyborg could feel a welt was coming up.  
  
BB Looked at Cyborg. "Why are you acting so cool about this? Raven almost died a day or so ago and you're fine! Don't you even care?" BB asked him. "Aren't you worried about her?"  
  
Cyborg put his hand up to his new welt and smiled. "You hit like Raven, but she still hits way harder." He paused a moment and laughed a little. "You know she has a strong will. And she cares about all of us. Some times I feel like I'm her older brother you know. Yeah I don't get her hardly every at all. Yet, every once in awhile we know we're the same. I remember the time my car was jacked by that little brat gizmo. And that chip got in to it. In the end it was totaled. Raven knew it wasn't just a car it was a part of me. Like every object she controls with her powers, a part of her goes in it as well. She sat in the garage with me for days helping me build a new baby. Well Raye kinda helped me make it even better. I know she'll be okay. Cause she has us."  
  
BeastBoy smiled. "Yo, Cy?"  
  
"Yeah, BB?" Cyborg replied.  
  
"Sorry about hitting you. Need any help with that?"  
  
"No problem. You hit like a girl any ways! Sure you can help... but no power tools for you. Got IT?" Cy gave him a warning look.  
  
"Alright..." BB smiled devilishly.  
  
**_ A few minutes later...._**  
  
"No BeastBoy! Come back here! No! Not the Jackhammer!!!" Cy screamed.  
  
**_ ((!!!CRASH!!!))_**  
  
"Heh, heh... oops?" BeastBoy looked around to Cyborg's destructed workshop. A vein was popping out on Cy's head and you could she his face turning red. "Umm... it not that bad..." (a piece of ceiling fell...) "I'll be going now... heh."  
  
BEASTBOY!!! Cyborg's voice echo through the tower.

.  
  
** Teen titans tower roof...**

.

{Was that just Cyborg?} Raven thought. {Nah...}  
  
Still in her minds dark depths. Raven imaged what was her next move. And what was azreian's... The sun was gone now and a new moon was out. The night's star shown through the darkness of the night's sky. Looking out upon them Raven realized every thing. Raven began to feel enlightened. She sat in the daze for a few minutes till someone interrupted her from behind. A certain green titan stood by the doorway.  
  
"Heh, heh... Sorry bout' that Raye... You see Cyborg... and me... and jackhammer... You know how it ends." BB acted nervous. "So isn't this a cool look out on the city. You always come up here." BB didn't know what to say to her. BB sifted his feet and started acting nervous. "So how long do you think it takes till Cy finds out I'm up here?" BB asked Raven, He started to scratch the back of his green head.  
  
"Two minutes..." Raven monotones to him. "He'll be here in two minutes..." Raven knew BB was worried about her. "So... Before he comes up here and kill you, how about you and me relax a minute or so, since you're gonna be killed in two."  
  
BB was a little taken back that Raven wants him to sit by her and talk! "Alright, cool." They sat in silence for the longest time. Till BB spoke up a little. "So... Were you and umm... that guy close?" BB thought {that wasn't a great idea. She'll like that subject!}  
  
"Yes... we were." Raven spoke. "But that's over know I got you guys now." Raven knew BB was very uneasy. So she thought she'd lighten him up, since it was usually the other way around. "So tell me, what's this about a jackhammer?"  
  
And on that last comment BeastBoy started laughing. "Dude, you should have seen his face! Cy looked like he was gonna to die!" BeastBoy gave an impression of Cyborg's face.  
  
X X

O "You should have seen it!" BB yelled out laughing.  
  
"BEASTBOY! Where are you!" An angry Cyborg yelled.  
  
"Hmm... he's twenty seconds early..." Raven told BB.  
  
"Uh-Oh... Well hey I'll better go!" After that said BB transformed in to a terodactyl and flew far away. Raven watched him fly away towards the city's lights.  
  
"He's got faster." Cyborg said. Raven turned to see Cyborg grinning.  
  
"Sure has..." Raven couldn't see BB any more.  
  
"Well, I think he forgot he does live here... and I do to." Cy laughs at his new plan for BB tomorrow. Cy looked at Raven and told her. "How you doin' girl?"  
  
"Fine... unlike you and your newly destroyed workshop..." Raven smiled a bit at him. "Heard he totaled it..."  
  
"Nah...Not too bad. His room's worse." Raven agreed. After a while Cy and Raven sat down on the edge of the rooftop.  
  
"How's every one taking this?" Raven asked Cyborg.  
  
"Well, It could be worse." Cy told Raven. "Let's go to the TT living room and chill a bit."  
  
"Sure, that sounds good. I got a new sci-fi movie I think you'd hate." Raven Glanced over at her friend seeing his face. On it was regret for setting him self up for was he's about to get into.  
  
"Oh yeah! Raven!" Cy said.  
  
"What?" Raven replied.  
  
"You crazy..." Cyborg smiled.  
  
"I know, I Am." Cy gave her a hug.  
  
"Last on to the TT living room is a rotten egg!" Cy yelled. And he took off.  
  
"Azerath metreion Zenthous!" Raven muttered.  
  
"What?! HEY! No fair!" Cyborg yelled floating in the air.  
  
"Didn't give any rules, Cy." Raven said walking by him. "See you there, rotten egg."  
  
"Raven!" Cy pouted. "Come on!"  
  
**_ ((!BANG!))_**  
  
Cyborg fell flat face on the ground. "Oh that girl is gonna get it now!" Cy stood up. "After every thing stops spinning..."

.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**__**

**_._**

So... I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter. I told you guys I lighten the story up a bit. At some points it's a little corny but hey I am too! I am working on some of my other stories as well so read those too! If you like to! **_PLEASE R&R!!!_**


	10. A lost friend

Hey guys this is a really sort chapter! So sorry I'm working on a lot of fic at the same time! (Not a great idea!) But I had to post this short chapter up for you guys before you riot! I hope you enjoy it! And if you do have any ideas of suggestions, tell me! I'd love that! Thanks.

......

! Reviewers note!

If you do give me any ideas or thought of this fic so far tell me! Even if good or bad! So please do! Okay! Well here's to the reviewers of the last chapter...

.

Reviews;

Hollypoter5253: I'm so glad you like the idea of cyborg acting as if he was raven's older brother!

Redeyes813: I know! I thinkg Raven Robin fics are kool 2!

Dark Weezing:I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Even though it's kinda short!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Symbols;

{} Thought

"" Speaking

[ ] action

sounds

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Story:

**Forgive...**

Chapter:

A lost friend 

By;

Ally Pollock 

(A.KA) 

Allycat588 

....

.

.

That same day at the TT tower...

"Robin?" StarFire asked still holding on to her Friend.

"Yeah, Star?" Robin looked up in to her eyes to see that the swelling and the redness form her eyes were gone.

"I'm going to go out and get all of us some thing to eat! BB. Would want tofu... You'll want pizza... I'll find something for raven and Cyborg too! So...Would you like to accompany me!" She said with a smile.

Robin did want to go but he wanted to see how Raven was doing. "No thanks, I'm going to check on Raven.

"Hey you don't need to! She's right here!" Cyborg said following raven into the TT living room.

"Oh Raven! Are you feeling well? Wait! What would you like to eat! All of our food is gone... Some one ate it all." StarFire said turning to Cyborg.

"Heh, heh... would you guys believe me if I said BB did it?" Cyborg said.

"Thanks, StarFire. I'll have some soup." Raven told her.

"What kind?" Star asked.

"You pick..." Raven knew she'd regret that later.

"Okay!" Star skipped happily out of the room on her way to the market.

"Hey... She didn't ask me what I wanted..." Cyborg said pouting.

"Don't worry, Cy! She's going to get you some fat free Sugar free protein bars! And some other dieting stuff! Since you do look like you put on a couple of pounds..." Robin said mockingly.

"That's not funny. You guys know I'm sensitive about my weight!" Cy pouted once more. Yet, They all laughed.

Later BeastBoy came in and told them about his new transformations he's been doing. "Watch!" BB transformed into a spider!

"Argh! You all know I hate Spiders!" Cy yelled.

"I know!" BB laugh along with Raven and Robin.

"It's getting late... And Star isn't back yet..." Raven thought out loud.

"Ahh... She's probably still in the soup isle, trying to pick a soup for you!" BB laughed.

"Maybe..." Raven told them.

"Well, hey I'm tired! So I'm off." Cyborg said as he yawned.

"I'm staying up for Star." Raven said.

"I'll stay up too." Robin joins Raven on the couch she was sitting on.

"Me Too!" BB said.

"Nope! You have a mess to clean up in my shop!" Cy told BB taking him by the arm dragging him away.

.

.

Later that night...

All of the titans were a sleep. Raven and Robin were in the TT living room on the couch together. All seamed to be slowly but surely feeling better. Yet, There was still Azreian...

"Ravie..." A cold voice called out to Raven. "Ravie... I know you can hear me..." The cold chilling voice belonged to Azreain. Even through out her subconscious he could even find her there. He spoke again... "Now Ravie... You seams to be trouble, about what? You're so called loved ones?" The voice paused a minute and then started again. "Now that's a problem, but I already have that covered. Oh you better check out you friend... Oh what the name? StarFire is it? Well I think she won't be feeling to well. Azreian started to laugh.

Raven woke up screaming. "StarFire!" Robin beside her awoke to her screams. BeastBoy and Cyborg ran into the living room.

"Raven! Raven what's wrong?" Robin said shaking her.

"StarFire..." Raven whispered. Her eyes empty.

"What about StarFire?" Rabin asks her.

"StarFire... He has StarFire..." Raven starred into robin's eyes. All went quiet...

.

.

So what do you guys think of this sort chapter? Please tell me what you think! And be honest! Thanks and Please Review! After 2 more chapters this fic will be done! SO if you want me to change the out come of this fic, post your review now! Thanks! And I'll reply to every single review! So thanks! Till my next chapter!

Hugs,

Allycat588


	11. Another Story?

Hey guys! I'm so sorry about that long wait for the last short chapter! Please don't hurt me! But you'll see why I split it up in this one! And In this chapter you'll see that this isn't short! I hope you enjoy it! And tell me what you think of this Chapter! Okay? HAPPY READING!

Reviewers;

Softbaltitan009:

So you hate Azreain huh? Wait till you read this chapter you'll be knock for a loop! Thanks for liking the fic so far! I hope you'll keep enjoying it!

Dark Anarchy Angel:

I'm glad you like the pairings in this fic! Thanks! What do you think of Robin and StarFire? I'm writing a fic for that pairing as well… Even if I don't like those two as a pairing!

Hollypotter5253:

I know! I know! This fic is going to have a huge! And I mean huge fighting scene! So the action is coming soon!

Cody:

I'm glad you like my fic so far! Hope you keep on reading and review then!

Cathy:

I know! I love Raven X Robin! I still think I might write a Star X Robin fic though. Some people like them together. I don't know why though! Oh well!

Ulrich-girl:

I'm glad you think my story is nice! And Oh Yeah Raven & Robin 4EVER!

Omen III:

I'm Glad you like the story so far! I hope you keep liking it!

And For allthose who i didn't metion! Sorry! And Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TT! ©

Symbols;

"" Speaking

Thoughts

Sounds

'' Actions

() Author's input!

Story;

**Forgive**

Chapter 11;

**Another story?**

By;

**Ally Pollock**

A.K.A

**Allycat588**

Some where…

"MMMmmm…" StarFire moaned as she awoke in darkness. "Where am I?" Star awoke to a dark room. There were no windows, no light, and no one there… There were four blank walls and a door. She began to stand up, but still felt dizzy. Then she recalled on what had happened…

_Flashback_

"I Hope Raven doesn't mind all the soups I bought her!" StarFire said aloud as she started to walk out of the store. As the time flew by, she didn't realize how long she was there. "Oh my! The others must be starving!" So instead Star walking home she began to fly. "Oops!" The bag with all of the soup cans fell out in to the street... Just great She thought to her self. Star landed and started to pick up the dented cans of soup. Some soup like the cream of chicken cracked and the contents were oozing out of the cans. "Oh… I hope Raven didn't want any of these…" She said implying to the broken cans of soup.

"Tomato" A voice said.

"Huh?" Star looked around, yet saw nothing. Then a figure came out of the shadows.

"Her favorite soup… It is tomato, I believe…" The voice belonged to him. He smiled. "Now… let's see…" Azreian walked up to Star every so slyly. "I wonder if you could guess mine…"

Star was filled with rage. Yet, She sat there. Her friend Raven was such a strong person. So that meant he was to… "I don't know let me think…" She wanted to kill him. Star knew that Azreian knew that as well. Then she felt some thing in her hand. "Maybe it's… this!" She threw the can at him then blasted it with her green beams. She fled. Flying fast as she could. Leaving behind a very disappointed and mad Azreian…

"Well… She seams to think this is some kind of game…" He wiped off the broth from his face… "Well, you lose…" Azreian blasted off the ground flying toward StarFire with immense speed. I won't kill her, Even if it could be amusing… I'll just have some dinner with her… He thought to him self. Since she got my favorite soup right He smiled. Then he saw her. Struggling not to look back. He knew she could feel him creeping ever so closer. So… Easy… I'll just have some fun.

Oh, God! Star screamed in her head. How can he be so fast!? StarFire took her hands and shot wildly behind her self. I won't be able to loose him… Of god robin! Raven! Cyborg! BeastBoy! She thought about her friends. She could since him coming closer. He's going to get me! Why! And with that last thought a blast from behind hit her so hard making her fall to the ground. Before she pasted out from the pain a name came out from her mouth. "Robin…"

_End of flashback…_

Now she's here. But where was here? She saw her communicator was gone…She had to get to her friends, she just had too. Star walked up to the wall closest to her. It seamed to be just a normal wall. "ARGHH!!!" She charges up all of her strength and shot a huge ray emitting from her hands and her eyes. Yet, there was nothing… not even a scratch. She kept trying again and again, Yet still nothing. Star flew in every direction hitting the walls and ceiling. Star kept it up till she lost all of the strength and sat in the middle of the room on the verge of tears.

"Well I can see you made your self at home…" The door opened. A Bright light was behind a figure. "So are you hungry? I hope you like soup!" The figure said mockingly as it walked in to show it was Azreian! (Duh!)

"Why?" Star asked. "Why?" She looked up to him out of her redden eyes. All she saw was his evil smile and his dark eyes with his black hair falling across his face. The hair gave off a reddened glow. Star just sat on the floor thinking to her self, how one as such as Raven fell for him.

"Why, What?" Azreian asked back.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you come back? Raven told us what happened…" Star paused and saw the person in front of her laugh. But the laugh was sour.

"Oh really?" Azreian said. "She told you every thing?"

"Yes…" Star saw he was amused with her, even though she wanted to punch him in his smart aleck face right then and there, but she didn't. And she continued. "She loved you… You were her first love…"

"And her mine" Azreian added.

"Then why did you turn on her?" Star stood up and stared him in his dark red eyes. "If you loved her you wouldn't try and kill her!" Star felt like killing. She never felt that feeling before. Only when her and robin were together and the kitty girl came along…

"HA! That's A good one!" I turned on her!" Azreian laughed bitterly. "She turned on me!" On those last words he yelled. That made Star feel Goosebumps rising off of her tanned orange skin. She saw him… He didn't look amused any more. Now he looked as if he were grieving. Yet, for who? Him self? What happened between Raven and Azreian? "Ravie… betrayed me… Not the other way around…Ravie…" He whispered to StarFire.

"What?" Star look at him with disbelief. What did he mean? Raven turned on Azreian…

The TT Tower

the TT tower had been about a half an hour since Raven found out Azreian had StarFire. The Tower was empty and all quiet. All of the team was out looking for their lost friend. All filled with worry for StarFire. Some of the Team filled with anger for the one behind this, and One was one filled with a hateful and dangerous vengeance. You stole my heart and broke it, but you will not, I repeat will not hurt it again! Raven thought. I'll kill you… If you hurt her… or any on… not again… I'll kill you! Ravens eyes burned. Her skin boiled. And her heart started turn cold…

Whoa! Now this changes things doesn't it? What does Azreian mean by he didn't betray Raven? And what's happening to Raven any way? What will come next? And who is the one behind all of this? Well you won't find out yet! But tell me if you have a clue to what's going on! And Flames are welcome! I don't prefer them but that's okay! And I hope this chapter wasn't too short! If so I'm sorry! Till my next chapter you lovely readers!

Hugs,

Allycat588


	12. Bad then Evil

Hey! SO this story has gone for a few loops lately hasn't it! Not many have reviewed this story but for those loyal and cool reviewers! Thank you! Thanks you so much! And sorry for such a short chapter! HAPPY READING!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT! ©

Symbols;

"" Speaking

Thoughts

Actions

Sounds

( ) Authors input

Story:

**Forgive**

Chapter:

**Bad then evil…**

By:

**Ally Pollock**

A.K.A Allycat588 

"I thought we were in love really I did… But I found out what Ravie, Raven has done… She betrayed her race and even me… heh." He laughed bitterly.

StarFire saw that in his laughter his eyes shut tightly as if his whole body was burning. Star had to know… How could Raven betray Azreian when he hurt her too? "But… Raven told us that you…"

"That I what? Betrayed her!" He started screaming… "LIES! She did this! Ravie means nothing no more!"

"But… What happened then?" StarFire felt she was digging deeper and deeper, soon she won't be able to get out. Yet, she had to know what really happened that day long ago… Was this person in front of her truly evil as they all thought? He had to be… so Star kept on digging. "What made you think Raven Turned on you?"

"Why should I tell you! I don't have to explain my actions to any one!" Azreian exclaimed.

Star start feeling her hair stand on end when her started approaching her. Oh my! Now I done it! Star thought to her self.

"You really want to know?" Azreian smiled. "I'll tell you then…"

Mean while…

"Any thing?" Robin buzzed over the communicator.

"No nothing here…" BB replied while he was flying over the factory district.

"Nothing here either…" Cyborg said as he walked down the tunnels of the old sewers. "And man it stinks!" He thought aloud.

"They haven't had any luck yet… But we'll find them." Robin turned around to face Raven. It was dark now. The dim lights of the city's streetlights had shown only the out line of raven's features. Her eyes were darker then usual as her attitude.

"I know…" Raven said bleakly. Then she remembered… The special place… but there nothing like that here… or is there? Her eyes glowed slightly. That has to be where they are! Raven screamed in her head.

"Raven?" Robin knew some thing was up. She knows some thing… He paused in thought. Then thought… Some thing wrong… she's not the same… Robin looked at the girl that was before him. He saw her, yet he felt it wasn't the Raven he once knew before all of this. He had feeling for Raven yet who was this standing before him? Then Raven spoke…

"I know… I know where they are!" She said quietly…

"You do! Tell me! Raye! Where's StarFire!" Robin spoke loudly.

"Our Special place…" Raven start to lift of the ground, but robin ran up to her trying to make her stop…

Yet, with no prevail Raven took off. "RAVEN!" Robin ran as fast as he could to catch up with her, but she was speeding faster and faster. "DON'T GO! RAVEN!" HE yelled as hard as he could, but she didn't hear him or he didn't want to… And then all Robin could see was a small figure in the sky closing toward the city's horizon… "Cyborg, BeastBoy… Come to city's square. We'll meet up there…"

"Robin what wrong?" BB buzzed over the speaker.

"Raven's going after StarFire…"

"WHAT?!" Cyborg yelled. "Damn it robin!"

All the Titans that were left head toward the square to find Raven and StarFire. Yet, Robin already knew what Rave meant…

Special place… Robin thought… Special place…

"I know… I know now…" Raven spoke quietly to her self. "I'm going to finish this… Once and for all…" She kept Speed faster and faster. And so did her own rage in her heart…

I'm sorry it's short. But in the next chapter you find out Azreian's story and you'll find out soon! Till my next chapter!

Hugs,

Allycat588


End file.
